Koppu Koppu no Mi
The Koppu Koppu no Mi '''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which transforms the user's limbs into shovels, granting them abnormal digging potential and making them a '''Shovel Human (スコップ人間, Sukoppu Ningen). Koppu is derived from "sukoppu" (スコップ) which can translate to either shovel or scoop. The fruit was eaten by Kite D. Drystan. Appearance The Koppu Koppu no Mi appears as a gourd fruit that is brown with a short gray stem. An array of spirals mark the fruit and are also gray. Strengths and Weaknesses The Koppu Koppu no Mi's central ability is to transform the arms and legs of the user into shovels, a change that is not only aesthetic but fully functional as they gain the digging capabilities to match. The user possesses a bit of versatility in the transformation of their limbs. For example, they can choose to partially transform - turning only their hand into a shovel blade and not the entirety of their arm. More notably, the user can also transform their fingers or toes into tiny shovels although with decreased effectiveness against exceptionally hard surfaces. The fruit allows the user to dig into most solid substances such as earth, wood, rock, and weaker metals without substantial resistance. Besides the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, the primary weakness of the Koppu Koppu no Mi is the restriction on the user's mobility imposed by the length of shovels created. The fruit's versatility allows the user to transform their limbs into shovels of varying length with a drawback - larger shovels make it harder for the user to balance themselves and decreases both their speed and agility. While larger shovels may be preferable to increase damage dealt or digging speed, they hinder maneuverability to a point which they are practically not worth activating during battle. Maintaining an average length and size permits the user their base speed and agility and is therefore more preferable in a combat scenario. Usage While it may initially seem useless in combat, the Koppu Koppu no Mi is actually quite reliable with a creative user. As previously mentioned, the fruit's focus is on enhanced digging which allows the user to penetrate a number of obstacles much quicker than they normally would be able to. The shovels also immediately serve as weapons for the user, their blades allowing them to deliver blunt strikes to opponents and they can also be used to flip them. The fruit also has limited defensive capabilities as well, the user being able to block strikes with their shovel blades. Overall, the Koppu Koppu no Mi can be best considered as a melee oriented fruit. Basic Techniques These are the moves which Drystan can perform without any additional conditions. Majority of them share a baseball naming theme that varies slightly between the two primary types. Pitches use the convention "digging" plus another word or term which usually corresponds to a baseball maneuver whereas swings use the convention "shovel" plus another word or term. Pitches *'Digging Fastball' (開削速球, Kaisaku Sokkyū): *'Digging Curveball:' (開削曲球, Kaisaku Kyokkyū): Swings *'Shovel Slugger' (スコップ強打者, Sukoppu Kyōdasha): Forms Apart from a standard shovel, the user is able to transform their limbs into shovels of alternate and even in some cases unconventional shapes. Typically, these forms correspond to a weapon. *'Dagger Shovel:' *'Sword Shovel:' *'Spear Shovel:' *'Shield Shovel:' Stances Due to the customization allowed by the Devil Fruit, the user is able to transform their limbs into shovels of different varieties. This permits them to utilize different fighting styles known as "stances" with each being designed for alternate combat scenarios. Each stance focuses on enhancing a particular combative purpose such as offense, defense, or evasion. There are two primary types of stances, single and dual welding. Single wielding stances require only one limb to be transformed in order to activate whereas dual-wielding stances demand two. Shuffle Stance 'Shuffle Stance '(シャッフル体勢, Shaffuru Taisei) is an speed focused stance and can be either single or dual wielding with the arms being the sole applicable limbs. Lancer Stance 'Lancer Stance '(槍騎兵体勢, Sōheki Taisei) is a hybrid stance that is focused on both offense and defense and is a single wielding with the preferred transformed limb being an arm. Mantis Stance 'Mantis Stance '(マンティス体勢, Manteisu Taisei) is a solely offensive dual-wielding stance with the preferred transformed limbs being both the arms. Wall Stance 'Wall Stance '(塀体勢, Hei Taisei) is a defensive dual-wielding stance that is compatible with either both the arms or legs. Pendulum Stance Drill Stance Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Azure Pirates